


Run Little Lamb

by LooseLeafTeal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Predator/Prey, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Silly, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseLeafTeal/pseuds/LooseLeafTeal
Summary: He could feel her eyes on him again.Though her blush was lovely, he resisted the urge to turn and wink at her, not wanting to embarrass her while they were enjoying a peaceful evening together. Instead he squeezes the ankle under his hand gently, just enough to draw her back to the present moment, smiling as he feels her shift to lift the book back in front of her face. Reaching up to turn the page, he returns his hand to her warm skin, shifting his grip so his fingers run lightly along the arch of her foot. No sooner than he had made contact, his book went flying, her feet were curled up under her and… oh.That laugh.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Run Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that dance battle chibi of Simeon with his hands up like claws and little fangs exposed. 😍 
> 
> Pure self indulgence ahead! I was torn on making this Simeon/reader, but my birthday was last week, so decided to treat myself.
> 
> Server canon from a roleplay discord I'm in:  
> Simeon is on his 2nd (or more?) year of staying on in the exchange program as staff (Solomon, too). Purgatory Hall now houses human students as well, mostly empaths. 
> 
> Teal is a human exchange student. She was working towards a doctorate in psychology before coming to the Devildom. She lends her skills as a counselor to fellow humans in their strange new environment.

A wave of frustration, fear, and shame hits Simeon as he hears the front door slam. Teal. She had missed dinner, which meant she was probably kept late at RAD, offering counsel to a distressed fellow student. He rose from his seat in the common room to join Teal in the dimly lit foyer, wanting to offer his support. Her eyes met his, glistening with unshed tears as he approached, wrapping his arms around the human empath in a tight hug. 

"Are you alright, my lamb?"He rubs comforting strokes up and down her back as she hugged him in return, staying like that for a few moments, happy to let his calm, steady presence ground the whirling emotions she had absorbed throughout her day.

"Yea. I ran into a student while in town, they had a frightening run in with a lower level demon. I'm just a bit overwhelmed, and irritated at myself for being overwhelmed. I'll be alright. Thank you for being so sweet." Teal sighed, dropping her head to Simeon's shoulder. 

"Overwhelmed sounds like a perfectly appropriate reaction. You should be kinder to yourself as you learn to manage your empathic abilities. Did you have anything to eat? I set a plate aside for you, I will reheat it." He offers, pulling away enough to see her face. As per usual, any time he held her gaze, especially at close proximity, her cheeks soon tint pink and she glances away.

"Thank you, I ate though. I took the student to dinner at Hell's Kitchen so they could calm down and vent."

"Then why don't you go get changed out of your uniform and join me for some reading in the common room?" Releasing her with a squeeze to her shoulder, he returns to his favorite chair. His book now back in hand to continue, the pages are filled with the image of her hair, colored with blues, greens, and purples, spilling across her blushed cheeks clouding his vision. Simeon sighs and closes his eyes. 

He knew the empath held feelings for him beyond the close friendship that they had developed in her time living in Purgatory Hall, but he felt it would be inappropriate to reciprocate given that he was now an instructor at RAD. Not that she had confessed, but he knew. He knew that she knew he knew, being familiar with his own empathic abilities that far exceeded most humans. But the more time that passed, the more lovesick stares from her moonlight colored eyes when she thought he wouldn't notice, the more he witnessed her kindness and consideration of others, the more difficult it became to heed his own self imposed rules. Though she was a student, she also volunteered to assist the exchange program with her training as a counselor, so she could perhaps be considered a coworker as well. 

Teal returns, shaking him from his attempts to justify his feelings. Clad in her sleepwear, black shorts just barely long enough to peek out from under a well worn dark grey tank top, she reclines on the white couch, one of his own books with her. They both settle into their reading, though after about twenty minutes, he could still feel turbulent energy radiating off her, so he joins her, lifting her lower legs into his lap before she could sit up to make room. "Stay as you are, little Teal." He said sweetly, but chuckling at her eye roll over the top of her book. Though she towered over most of the other humans, Simeon had taken to calling her 'little' often, amused by her feigned annoyance and the pleased thrill he could sense run through her every time he did. Soon all was calm and he was absorbed into the literature he had selected for the evening. 

~

He could feel Teal's eyes on him again. 

Though her blush was lovely, he resisted the urge to turn and wink at her, not wanting to embarrass her while they were enjoying a peaceful evening together. Instead he squeezes the ankle under his hand gently, just enough to draw her back to the present moment, smiling as he feels her shift to lift the book back in front of her face. Reaching up to turn the page, he returns his hand to her warm skin, shifting his grip so his fingers run lightly along the arch of her foot. No sooner than he had made contact, his book went flying, along with a gold trimmed blue pillow, Teal's feet were curled up under her and… oh. 

That laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick your book, but that tickled!" 

Teal's apology is unnecessary, of course, though he feels he may be offering his own soon, because he needed to hear that laugh once more. 

"It's quite alright. Though I didn't realize you were so ticklish. Is it only...here?"

With a mischievous smirk his hand darts out to grab her foot again, fingertips dancing across the sole, and her ebullient laughter is soon filling his chest with warmth. 

"Ah, S-Simeon!"

Hearing his name uttered as such a breathy plea catches him off guard, allowing Teal to escape his grasp, rolling to the floor in a fit of giggles. She was kneeling beside the sofa, feet tucked safely away, the most adorable pouty look peeking out from her disheveled multi-hued locks swirling about her face and shoulders. 

"That's mean, Simeon.

"Mean?" Ah, this could be a fun game, and perfect for helping her relieve some stress. His mock expression of wounded disbelief melts away as he slowly stands, looming over Teal with a dark look and a devilish smile. "You should run now, lamb." 

"I… what?!" She responds, eyes comically large. With a shocked squeak turned giggle, Teal is out of the common room, bare feet sounding out her path as Simeon follows, laughing softly. Listening carefully as he leisurely strolls through the foyer and down a hallway near the stairwell, aiming to cut off the path he anticipates her to take, he slips behind a heavy curtain to hide. As expected she passes by him, oblivious to his presence, pausing at the archway to listen for her pursuer. 

Simeon stays quiet and still, letting the tension build as he soaks up the sound of her pounding heartbeat and the anticipation dancing around her bright aura. Silently creeping up behind her, he skims his gloved fingers up the side of her bare thigh, whispering next to her ear. "Caught you, little Teal." Though he had no intention of ending their fun just yet. 

She let out a delightful squeal of surprise, sprinting off up the stairwell. Good. He could corner her easily there, though he would take his time. A wide grin spreads over his face as he hears her quiet curse from the end of the hall, realizing she has trapped herself. He ascends the steps, appreciating the ambience from the lack of lights on in this part of the house, only the moonlight flooding in from the tall windows behind him as he steps into the center of the hall. 

Simeon works his long glove down one arm, assisted by his teeth tugging at one of the fingers, exposing a fang. He stalks her into a corner, her silvery eyes wide with exhilaration and a hint of fear, the rise and fall of her chest beneath the thin shirt stretched over her form, full lips parted with heavy breaths… perhaps he was enjoying this game of hunting her down a little too much. Though after so long of denying his want of her, he wasn't going to let her get away now. No…

"Do you still want to run, **_little_ ** lamb?"

There was no eye roll this time, just intoxicating raw desire radiating from her, pulse flitting faster under the smooth skin of her neck as he tilts her chin up with a bare finger, leaning in closer, his other hand sliding down the curve of her waist feeling her breath stutter. His eyes lid as he glances down to her plush lips, and back up to those eyes that had been pulling at him like the moon pulls at the tides. She shakes her head almost imperceptibly, pressing herself into the wall for support. 

Simeon pauses just shy of Teal's lips, breath fanning across her flushed skin, thumb stroking down her jaw to curl his fingers around her neck and tangle in her hair, pulling it taut. He practically purrs against her mouth, "Good girl." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends and fellow members of our discord server for your feedback and support. 💜


End file.
